battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Army
The Russian Army, officially the Russian Ground Forces (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suhopútnuiye voyská Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Red Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet outposts in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, Russian Army fights the 222nd Army Battalion in a fictional war between Russia and the United States. It is one of the three playable multiplayer factions. Engagements against the 222nd Gold Rush Attackers *Harvest Day *Over and Out Defenders *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Player Kits Assault *AEK971 *GP30 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *S20K *RPG7 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *SV98 *MP443 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *AKS74u *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *PKM *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 soldier]] ]] ]] unit]] Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Russian Army fight against the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Activities Division. They are under the command of Arkady Kirilenko and are allied with the Latin American Militia. Their voices are provided by Oleg Miochnikov (as Assault), Nikolay Lazarev (as Recon), Kirill Radcig (as Medic) and Slav Shumov (as Engineer). Weapons Used *AN-94 with GP-30 *F2000 with GL1 *AKS-74u *SCAR-L *T194 *Type 88 LMG *Type 88 Sniper *MG3 *MP-443 *M2 Carl Gustav Vehicles Used *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *M939 Truck *BMD-3 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *9M133 Kornet Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the SPECACT *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the USMC *High Value Target Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces are one of the two playable factions and fight against the United States Army. It also also the enemy faction in Onslaught mode. When they are on the offensive in Rush maps, they almost always attack with their airborne elements. Engagements against the US Army *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Cobra *Quad Bike *CAV Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 *QLZ-87 Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Russian Army is seen fighting the United States Marine Corps. Engagements against the US Marine Corps *Karkand *Oman *Sharqi *Basra *Dragon Valley *Dalian *Mashtuur *Myanmar Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Russian Army is a playable faction in multiplayer being pitted against the United States Marine Corps. Their voices are provided by Max Denisoff, Scott Mayland, Dima Pak, Bolot, Dima Han, Peter Panov, Assen Panov, Kalashnyk Oleksandr, Sasha and Kostas Karagezov. Default kits Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *BMP-2M *BTR-90 *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M *BM-21 *2S25 Sprut Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM Frogfoot Engagements against the US Marine Corps *Alborz Mountains *Armored Shield *Bandar Desert *Caspian Border *Damavand Peak *Death Valley *Donya Fortress *Grand Bazaar *Gulf of Oman *Kharg Island *Noshahr Canals *Operation 925 *Operation Firestorm *Operation Métro *Scrapmetal *Seine Crossing *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Tehran Highway *Wake Island 2014 *Ziba Tower Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the Russian Army is pitted against the USMC. Gallery BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Russian Army Assault soldier. BF3_sc8.jpg|A Russian Soldier being fired upon by marines at Operation Métro. Engineer.png|A Russian Engineer with a SCAR-H throwing a grenade. RUArmyServiceDogTag.png|The Dog Tag that is earned for playing as the Russian Army for 100 hours. Trivia *The Russian Army in Battlefield 3 are always the Defenders in Rush and Squad Rush on all maps. *Sometimes, in Bad Company, the soldiers can be heard shouting "Dimitri", a common Russian male name. *Also in BFBC: the Russians may occasionally utter English Phrases, including the phrase "That's Not Funny!" when attacking the Russian Army. *The Serdaristani soldiers use the exact same uniforms, equipment, and phrases as the Russian Army. *They are always the Defenders as well in Squad Rush for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The first-person model for them in Battlefield 3 is the same as Dimitri's. *Both the Russian and USMC announcer will sometimes say "Lets maintain this and we can all go home" when they have control of all flags in Conquest. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russian vehicles' HUD color is red. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Russian Military Unit Category:Military Unit